


Introducing Me

by WitchoftheMoonlitPath



Series: Bird -Songs of a- Flash [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMoonlitPath/pseuds/WitchoftheMoonlitPath
Summary: The friendship between Boy Wonder and Kid Flash has just begun. Wally is 13, almost 14, and Robin is 10. They meet, bond, and become best buds who geek out together and hang out on their nights "off". Batman is overprotective, Barry is trying not to have his nephew upset the older bats. We can only hope Wally survives the chaos.





	Introducing Me

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a song on a birdflash amv, ever since then, I was inspired to write a birdflash fic. From there, other songs have joined the chaos in my head. This is the start of a multi chapter fic and the beginning of a collection of fanfictions. I hope you guys like it, the concept has changed so much, my laptop is mentally blocking the words birdflash, song, fic, and tiptoes. 
> 
> The intro is not cannon, but my way to start the collection off; it is loosely based off of the implied meeting and friendship from the Young Justice cartoon, and most of the content will also come from YJ. 
> 
> Please Enjoy! Constructive Criticism is welcomed!

Today was the day, Wally was finally getting to meet the boy wonder. He had been nagging his uncle Barry about it ever since the young speedster had found out that his uncle has worked with the dark knight. Wally had always wanted to meet Robin, but his uncle always said, maybe another time, right before zooming away to help the bats with a metahuman case, without Wally. In a way it made Wally jealous, that his uncle got to do awesome things with the bat family, but the younger wa given the bat family talk pretty early on. You do not rush a bat, whether it involves general security, or the young protoge that was seemingly always in the shadows.

So when his uncle finally said yes to his number one question and it took all of Wally’s self control to not zoom off to Gotham at his top speed the instant the words were out of Barry’s mouth and processed through Wally’s brain. They had to run their patrols and make appearances so the criminals of Central City were still wary of being caught. 

The shortened patrol had felt like it was the longest they had ever done to Wally. Again, the younger was about to zip over to Gotham, but the Flash stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“We have to zeta into the bat cave. Secret identities and all. I have told you how careful Batman is about identities. We have special permission codes when an assist is needed”

Wally rolled his eyes, but grinned as he challenged his uncle to a favorite pastime, “Race ya!” and then he disappeared to all without the speedforce in their bodies. Barry chuckled, he saw through his nephew’s plan, but that didn’t mean he was going to not play, because winning a race was bragging rights. And Wally was good at rubbing things in. Barry bolted forward and went at top speed to catch up to his young protege. They were neck and neck, but the race course not a simple one, they added in obstacles and challenges to make it more fun for the both of them. 

They both tagged the glass of the phone booth serving as a hidden zeta transport. Barry keyed in the location and the code bats had given him earlier. Both speedsters stepped in, one at a time, and were deconstructed and then reconnected at their destination.

Wally tried to be cool like cucumber, but his excitement was still visible by the barely visible bouncing he was doing. Barry continued to grin at his nephew's behavior. Wally was now looking around, trying to take the batcave in, as well as fervently looking for signs of others in the darkened lair.

They were saved from waiting too long, there was a whoosh and invisible elevator doors opened and out stepped the formidable Batman. Wally slightly tensed, he didn't see anyone behind the dark knight. Batman’s approach was in slow motion for Wally. The young speedster was relieved when the brooding person before them spoke, “Robin was supposed to meet me down here, though it appears something must have distracted my ward.” An eerie cackle interrupted the rest of Batman’s spiele. The dark knight frowned slightly.  
Out of the corner of Wally’s eye, he saw a dark something descend from the rocky ceiling of the bat’s lair. When he focused on the moving object, he realized it was not a thing, but a small silhouetted person descending. The small framed boy was upside, like he had been standing on the ceiling while holding onto the wire he used to get up in the shadows. If Wally had been older, he would have compared the boy to an exotic dancer, but being thirteen, Wally had not witnessed any part of that world yet.

The younger boy flipped mid air to touch down lightly onto the cave floor, feet first. Wally was amazed at the smooth and calculated movements from the younger boy, but also at how light footed he was. The young speedster briefly looked the younger up and down, noting his slight frame, toned muscles, and lastly, the smirk on his face. 

Even though Wally had been doing everything in super speed, it seems that he had not yet spoken to the boy wonder. He quickly threw out a hand and promptly introduced himself. 

“Hi!I’mKidFlash,thoughbywhatIamwearing,youprobablyalreadyknewthat.CallmeWallythough,WallyWestatyourservice!Nicetomeetyoufinally!” Robin did not reply, but looked slightly confused as he reached out his right hand for the welcoming handshake regardless. 

The Flash nudged his protege and said, “Try that again at a normal speed, Kid.”

Kid Flash blushed and smiled sheepishly to Robin. “Sorry Rob, I am kind of super excited to finally meet you. My name is Wally West and I am the Kid Flash, obviously.” Wally grinned as he finished the words at a normal speed, proud of himself.

Robin had raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but grinned back at the red head and firmly shook hands with Wally. “Nice to meet you, KF. I have heard a lot about you from Flash, he says you like video games?”

Wally nodded eagerly, “Yeah! This new game came out recently and I have been trying to find the time to play it. Ever heard of 999, it is a game out of Japan where these people, mostly kids, get kidnapped and trapped in a sinking boat. They have to solve these puzzles to find a way to escape. If they make a mistake or break the rules, they explode! But man, I am having a hard time getting into it”

As Wally took a breath to keep talking,, Robin interrupted, “Yeah, I have heard of that game, in fact, I have already finished it. Want some help with it?”

The young speedster nodded enthusiastically, then glanced at Batman. He wondered if they were allowed to do what Robin had suggested. Robin had the same line of thought, for the next words out of his mouth were, “Is that ok, Batman? I can take the hidden route so he does not see anything incriminating.” With the stiff nod from his teacher, Robin beckoned to Kid Flash and trotted over to a dark corner. He pushed something on the wall and a small elevator appeared. Wally followed, eyes wide. So many secrets surrounding his hopefully new friend.


End file.
